In a wireless communication system, multi-path components on a transmission channel and the non-linear feature of devices cause inter-code crosstalk for transmission signals in the system. The adaptive equalization technology can compensate and trace distortion in a transmission system, and cancel the inter-code crosstalk of the transmission signals. Therefore, this technology is widely used in the wireless communication system.
The performance of an adaptive equalizer is assessed mainly based on the convergence speed, convergence error, and blind equalization convergence feature. In environments of burst communication and high-speed communication, the adaptive equalizer is required to have higher performance.
In the prior art, the convergence speed and convergence error of the adaptive equalizer are adjusted by modifying the iterative update step parameter or iterative update algorithm of a coefficient updating unit in the adaptive equalizer. In this way, the performance of the adaptive equalizer is improved. However, due to the limitation of inherent features of the filter in the adaptive equalizer, convergence speed adjustment and convergence error adjustment by the coefficient updating unit restrict each other. To be specific, when performance of one of the convergence speed and convergence error is improved, performance of the other deteriorates. In addition, this method cannot improve the blind equalization convergence capability.